Dead World
by ripthatshit
Summary: All of a sudden, you loose everything you got and makes you change drastically. your only goal is surviving, and when you are alone is this worth it? zombie apocalypse AU. it's rated T, but eventually will change.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, first time writing fanfiction, also mi first language is not English, so forgive my mistakes c:**

In a normal house, not far from the town of Burgess, there was a boy sitting in a couch, watching TV, and really watching nothing, he is fighting a while now trying not to fall asleep.

—Jack! Come on, don't leave me alone, try to focus here, mom and dad are coming home in less than 30 minutes and I need to finish my homework — Says a little girl at his side.

—Why didn't you do it earlier? —

—Shut up, if you are not going to help at least do me company. —

—Respect your elders! — says jack with a goofy accent.

—There is nothing respectable on you — she says sticking out her tongue.

Suddenly a flash in the window blinded them, followed for an explosion. The earth moved down their feet.

—Jack! Where are you? JACK! — The girl was curled into a ball in the ground.

—EMMA! ARE YOU OK? — Jack reached his sister over a haze of dust.

They couldn't believe what was in front of them, the whole wall was down, leaving a first view of people running and screaming.

—What the hell….. — They passed through the hole, everything was on fire; and then, in front of their eyes a dude was…molesting a woman?

—HEY, WHAT THE HELL MAN, LEAVE THAT LADY ALONE! — He was getting closer when a guy took his arm.

—Dude don't do that just RUN! DON'T YOU SEE WHATS GOING ON? — The guy was exalted, pulling his arm.

—JACK! — He lifted his eyes and saw Emma struggling with another girl, got away from that guy and ran across all the yelling and screaming.

—Emma! LEAVE HER ALONE — he pushed the girl, but she was trying to bit everything that was on the way.

The girl reached his arm and bit him, and when he was down attacked Emma. Jack took a pipe that was close to a body from the ground and with his good arm hit the girl.

Emma had a bitten leg.

—Can you walk? —

—I…don't think so — Jack reached his sister and took her in his arms.

—We have to get out of here — And he started to run.


	2. Chapter 2

A few miles later they reached an empty house.

—Emma, how are you doing? —

—It hurts —

—It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me —

— Jack, I'm scared —

— I know, I know But, you're gonna be all right, you're not gonna turn into those things. We're… — he took a deep breath —… we're gonna have a little fun instead! —

—No, we're not!-

—Would I trick you?—

—Yes… You always play tricks —

—Well, not this time, I promise. You're gonna be... You're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me. You want to play a game? —

She looked at him and nodded.

— We're gonna play find the treasure, like we played the other day, remember? —he says as he starts to search for anything that would serve to treat the bite.

—what …are we looking for? —

—Uhmm…. Bandages, alcohol, scissors —He made her stand up carefully, making her lean in his shoulders—Only that today we are gonna play together —

They started the search, finding alcohol and a flashlight. —it´s ok, we can use a piece of clothes—he left her sitting in a couch and went upstairs to bring clothes and a knife.

When he came back and she was pale. He started to panic.

—Alright, I need you to extend your leg, this is going to hurt a little, but you are a valiant girl, right? — He placed the leg in his lap, took the alcohol and carefully put it in the wound.

—Auch! it hurts—

—just wait a little, soon we are going to be playing hopscotch, like we always do, now just hold it a bit —

He covered the wound and treated his, then they sit together and just stayed there.

The time passed slowly. He noticed that she was breathing heavily.

—Emma, how are you doing? —

—my… chest… feels… funny— Emma had trouble speaking.

The only thing he could do was hug her, the panic filled he, as the time passed he hugged her stronger.

After a few minutes she started coughing, and then was having seizures. He tightened harder.

—If you go down I'll go with you— suddenly she stopped moving, but he doesn't notice it until he felt a pain in his shoulder. He got away quickly.

—FUCK! What? Emma! Oh my god not you…! — He took the knife instinctively. And ran, trying to think.

—I'm not letting my sister become one of these things — he got closer and stabbed her in the chest. She fell to the ground and stayed motionless.

Everything was going on so fast that he wasn't aware of what happened until that point.

—This is not happening, no, no, no, no…Emma— he slowly approached.

—EMAAAAAAAAAA! — The tears started to fall through his cheeks. He took the dead girl in his arms holding her tight not able to say a word.

After a few minutes when he was able to speak, told the last word to his sister.

—… I'm sorry, Emma—


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n****: I'm sorry if the accents are crappy, as I said I'm not native speaker, and I got no idea how to write them, but I tried my best c:**

**Sorry about all the cursing and bad language, but I think that when you are in an apocalypse you don't really care anymore.**

**Thanks for reading c:**

Jack wakes up troubled, with cold sweat soaking his bones; the time: almost 4 a.m. He can´t continue sleeping so gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom. Almost seven years have passed since the dead of his sister, and the nightmares were still haunting him. But in the first year was worse, he couldn't even sleep. Jack looked at the mirror and a pair of light eyes looked him back, there was a long time ago since he looked himself in a mirror. He was 24 now. He used to be really pale, now was a little tanned since he had to get out a lot; and was relatively taller than five years ago.

Nobody was awake yet, so he uses the time to check the guns. Everything had to be prepared for that day, because they were going to explore new territory. They kept the weapons in a wide garage, with a few tables and containers; there were machine parts everywhere.

The room was not really fancy but fulfilled his purpose. Jack sleeps in a room with equipped with nothing much, an old bed and a shelf for basic stuff.

He checked his bag, inside were a handgun, a few knifes and ammo.

He was part of the guardians, an anti-government militia group of survivals called like that because they take in and provide shelter to people that are in trouble or wounded.

Finished he left to have something to eat, they were running out of supplies, but he had to be in good shape when they left.

That was other reason for explore new territory, the supplies were finishing.

—oh, you are awake—a woman's voice surprised him.

—yeah I couldn't sleep—

—I hope you don't collapse in the middle of the road, that would only be a nuisance, are you sure you want to do this? —

—why wouldn't I? —

—I don't know, it's just that we… are going to the town, you know…Burgess—

—Don't worry about me Tooth… I'm ok with it—

This didn't convince her at all, but she left him alone. She had things to do too.

When everyone was awake, the garage was full of people equipped with survival material. There were people not really young or old.

—Alright, group two and three are going to the north, four and five to the south and we are going to the heart, to the town — said a big guy with Australian influence on his speech.

They spread in parties of five; jack went with Tooth and three more guys.

—I want everryone keeping up; we cannot be wvith our guarrd down, the military still patrrol the area— said the oldest of the five as he give a look at Jack; he was big and had a thick Russian accent.

—I'm not going to fail; I'm not a child—

—Hopefully you won't have another black out—

—We are already here so let's keep moving—Jack said giving them a serious look, moving ahead of the group.

They were hiding in kind of a fortress, with a lot of rooms. Everyone was leaving thought the principal gate. A huge wall blocked with wood, tables, metal pieces and other stuff.

There was a lot of grass and herbs outside the fort, and of course a few corpses. They walked a few miles before reach the remains of a city, they had researched the surface of the area, but now they were going deeper.

They entered five building without finding survivors, but a few supplies. While they were in the third buildings around three tanks were patrolling.

When they got out of one of the buildings, they heard a shot and a bullet passed right next of Tooth hair.

—Oh shit snipers, EVERYONE DOWN!—as the Australian guy said that, everyone crouched. Jack took his gun out, and tried to find the origin of the bullet.

—That son of bitch is going to make us get caught—

—Where is he? —

—Everyone think fast now, try to find the position of the shooter —

—what are you…..-—Jack stands up and made sings with his hand and crouched again, they heard bullets.

—ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? — Tooth looked like she wanted to strangle him.

—Did you find his position or I have to stand up again? —

—He is in the building in frront the red car—

—Right, now move before they get us first— Jack moved between the cars approaching the entrance of the building.

They followed him, avoiding the shots. Jack looked through the window—Coast is clear—. They entered and searched the floor; it was an old hotel's hall. It had a bar and a few ripped couches. There was nothing useful there; somebody had already searched the place, upstairs was the same. The most of the rooms had pity intent of barricade.

The building had four floors and the sniper was in the last one. They reached the room where he was and stayed behind the half open door, Jack couldn't see his face from that angle but there was a muscular guy drinking a beer. And more important, was alone.

—I'm going to take him down, you cover me if I need it— said the Russian guy, a heading the in the room.

With a quick move he easily took him down, the poor guy wasn't the most skilled one.

—What is your business here? — Said the Aussie as he pointed his gun at him.

—who are you? What do you want? — Said the unknown guy, trying to sound threatening, but failing miserably.

—ya' are not in position to ask anything—

—Calm down bunny, we don't want any trouble— Tooth tried to put him at ease.

The guy laughed at him—bunny? Very manly, uh? —

bunnymund unlocked the weapon's safety — ya'll be laughing in hell—

—WAIT, I CAN TELL!—

—Tell us what— said jack, that hasn't said anything since they were outside the room.

—That you are fucking idiots— said as he looked behind them, where some guys tried to hit the team with planks, they had been followed.

Everything happened really fast, Jack shoot at a leg and the others managed to take them down.

Soon the sniper and his assistance were tied in the ground.

—what happened with your guns? —the shooter asked to his mates.

—we run out of ammo—

—idiots—he sighed. Jack got closer to them.

—Start talking if you don't wanna die, wich group are you part of? —he pointed them with his handgun. But they didn't say a thing, even the one with the leg hurt.

—I'm getting tirred of this —said the Russian fellow, getting closer to the guy with the wounded leg and squeezed it. A scream of pain echoed in the room.

—AAUUUHHH SHIT, WE…WE ARE PART OF THE RIDERS OF… OOOH FUCK— said the guy in pain.

Tooth got closer—The riders…, we haven't heard of them since the battle of March, it's them right? —

—Riders of what? —Asked squeezing harder.

—OF… BERK…AAAHH—he let go the leg.

—what do they want in here?—she said.

—I don't know, but that means trrouble, and I don't want to lose more men—

—let's get out of here then—Jack looked serious, his experience with the riders wasn't the best.

Tooth took out of her bag a bottle and a handkerchief, soaked it and suffocate the tied guys. They didn't kill people unless were absolutely necessary, it would be ironic if they did otherwise.

—let's untie them and leave the door closed, we don't want more zombies—Jack untied them and they leave the room.

They had researched so far the quarter part of the center of the city, and hadn't found nothing else than a few cans of soup and beans.

The sun was rising above when an attack took them by surprise; the bullets started flying. They took cover.

—WE ARE GONNA FIND YOU ANYWAY, SO WHY DON'T YOU SHOW UP AND SAVE US THE TROUBLE?—a voice shouted from somewhere nearby.

—WHAT DO YOU WANT? JUST LET US LEAVE, WE DON'T WANT ANY TRROUBLE—shouted the Russian guy, since he was the older he is the one that normally gives the orders and take care of the situations.

—AND WHAT DO WE WIN FOR THAT? —

They heard the tanks approaching and shooting,…the military.

The military used to kill anyone out of the safe area. The tank was getting closer to the hiding spot and the others had escaped. Jack just forgot everything and ran, not having any idea of what was going on.

BANG! He suddenly feels an awful pain in the arm. —ARG! DAMN—He hid in the nearest building.

—Don't be a pussy; the bullet just touched you—jack turned his head to where the voice came.

—Hey dragon boy—says jack as he takes a med pack out of his bag—how is it going? It's been a while since I last saw you—

—Don't talk so familiar to me—

—Aww, but you almost killed me last time, I think I owned the right— he said roughly. They heard voices coming in the building.

—Quick follow me— said Jack. He walked crouched until reach the back door. The back yard was full of grass and had a lot abandoned cars, the wall of the next building was destroyed, leaving a view of a messy room and old desks. He climbed it and waited the other guy.

—Be careful in here, the floor is in not his best shape—

The room was the ruins of an old office. As always, there were a few corpses in the ground. He looked at the ground pointing his gun to them.

—Don't waste your time, they are old —said the guy joining jack.

—…yeah, I knew that— said Jack lowering his gun and kept moving.

—Why are you helping me? — Said the guy looking at him confused—I almost killed you, remember? —

—Because the only way out of here is infested and I could use some help—

—And what makes you think I want to leave, or help you—

—I suppose you want to avoid the cops…? —

He looked back at jack and just kept walking. The door of the room was open. —Then move or I'll let you behind—

—look, what about we just forget all our problems and work together to get out of here—

The guy thought a bit— …Deal, but if save your life means put mine in danger, you are alone—

—right, I get it…—


	4. i'm really, really sorry

**Well, first i have to say I feel ashamed for two things. First is that in every fanfic the first authors note is a bit long a really lovely and mine is like….yeah.**

**And the second is that if actually someone is reading the story, I will not be continuing for anytime soon. I started writing this fic without a clear point of where was going and I will need time to fulfill the story. But I will be continuing it, just not too soon.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading the first chapter of an amateur writer, really thanks if anyone was reading it, every one of you is a beautiful, beautiful human being.**

**I'm really, really sorry for this; and thanks again.**

**I'll go now, adieu. C: **


End file.
